Forgiveness
by Raederle
Summary: Listening to the poem in his heart, Iori thinks on the unrequited love he is only beginning to understand. TAGGIE: Yaoi, Kenori, hints of Kensuke. You heard me! Kenori!!! No, I'm not a monster; Iori isn't nine years old in this. SHORT poem fic.


**Forgiveness**

_I forgave you in my heart long ago, but my head just wouldn't let go   
The mind clings to pain, that the heart simply doesn't want to know   
I feel a pain of loss burning in my heart, and I know you feel it in addition   
When we lost the ones we loved, our hearts stole us away in partition_

"Ken sempai? Is that you?" The brown head looked up from the computer terminal, smiling calmly. Ken peered inside the computer lab and smiled back amiably. 

"Yeah, I came over to see Daisuke, but he apparently got busted for smart mouthing a teacher. I'm going to have to wait until he gets out of detention." 

"He should be more considerate." Iori replied, blinking sedately. Ken narrowed his eyes in contemplation. 

"That's just Daisuke. I'm sure he wasn't thinking about that. That uniform looks good on you, by the way. I didn't think anyone could make it work, but it actually kind of matches your eyes." 

Iori flushed furiously. "I still prefer brown." 

Ken chuckled, taking a seat beside him. "Ah, well, it's not as though I'm much of a fashion nut either. Though I'd hate to have to wear that uniform." 

"That's not what Daisuke says. He says it takes you hours to get ready for your dates." 

Ken put a hand behind his head and laughed. "Perfection takes time." 

_And still, a pain more acute as I look into your soulful blue eyes   
Blue, that reaches into my heart and makes me cry   
Blue sparkling and shining as the deepest blue sea   
Blue, that I want focused only on me_

Iori straightened himself up and looked up at the tall, serene figure that had gone from enemy to friend... to forbidden crush so quickly in his life. The strong jaw line set in determination, Ken would laugh on occasion, and it seemed at times, he was laughing for him. He wanted Ken to laugh for him. Not for Hikari, because she brought out the joy in him, and could sympathize with his ongoing disillusion with this world. Not for Daisuke, who enflamed his passion, who had helped unwrapped the darkness he had enshrouded himself in, in order to deny the pain. 

Laugh for me. Smile for me. Only for me. 

"So how are your classes going in your new school?" Iori asked with interest. I wanna know everything about you. 

"Same old same old. With more anal teachers and harder material." Ken replied. He brushed a stray lock of obsidian hair out of his eyes. Iori sighed anxiously at the beautiful boy gazing into the distance. 

"Well, at least your uniform is attractive." 

"At least." Ken smirked. "I couldn't very well get dressed every morning in something that clashed with my hair." 

He stood and modeled the high school uniform. He twirled around before Iori's keen eyes, pulling the blue jacket out for Iori to see, as though he were a runway model. 

_I cannot understand what I feel for you   
And knowing you feel the same way too   
Save, your intense feeling isn't for me   
It's for the other, he is the only one you see_

"You always had an affinity for blue." Iori pointed out. And an affinity for spiky hair and sadomasochism, however, with that gone, Iori could see from where it had stemmed. A little cruel streak, harmless on it's own, but coupled with pain and power... Iori often wondered how things would have turned out if he had been the recipient of that Dark Spore. 

"True enough." Ken admitted, retaking his seat and brushing against Iori. "So, what have you been up to? Seems like you've been avoiding me." 

"Oh, not at all." Iori assured him. He turned away a bit, feeling a tightening in his pants at the brief contact. "I've been practicing for a big kendo tournament." 

"That sounds promising. I've seen you duel. You're very good. I bet it's no match." 

"I don't know about that." Iori replied. 

"Have confidence." Ken instructed, holding a finger up to him. "Know your strengths and weaknesses and you can't lose. You might not win the duel, but you'll take away something for the next battle." 

"Thanks, Ken sempai." 

"No problem, Iori." Ken nodded to him. 

"Oi Oi! Ken chan!" Daisuke called, popping his head inside the doorframe. "Are you coming or are you dating Iori now?" 

"I might. At least he's on time." Ken teased, getting up, rubbing Iori's back playfully. "Let's go catch a flick sometime, ne?" 

"Nooo." Daisuke protested, pulling on his boyfriend's arm energetically. "This boy's mine, you hear, Iori kun? No stealing him from me." 

Ken giggled and draped an arm over his burgundy haired love. "No worries. I'm all yours. Let's go." 

Ken waved at the disturbingly quiet boy. Iori didn't move a muscle. 

"Ken..." He whispered staring blankly down at the keys. "Why didn't I say anything before?" 

"Nani?" Ken asked. Iori looked up and reddened. Ken had run back in for his book bag. "What do you need to tell me?" 

Iori's deep green eyes starred yearning into Ken's. I want to tell you, I really do. But if I do... it will ruin everything. 

Ken crooked his mouth in a smile. The leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

"I understand. It's alright." Ken put his hand to his cheek. Iori blinked in confusion. "I'm not making an invitation. Daisuke is my boyfriend, but... Want to talk about it later?" 

Iori looked away angrily. "I... just wanted to say... I forgave you a long time ago. I never... said so, and I regret that." 

Ken smiled and cocked his head. "I knew." 

"But it isn't right for me not to say it properly." 

"Thank you, Iori. If you ever want to talk, I'll be there. I do know what you're going through." 

"Ken! Hurry up!" 

"I'm coming!" Ken yelled over his shoulder. "You remember... Daisuke wasn't always so responsive to how I felt... It felt so terrible, wanting him, and him wanting someone else... I'm sorry I can't fix this." 

"I told you. I forgave you a long time ago." 

Ken nodded softly and turned to leave. 

"If you still want to talk... I wouldn't be so opposed." Iori replied before he stepped out the door. Ken tossed his head back once before leaving. 

"I'll send you an email. We'll get together sometime." 

Then he left, and Iori sat there at the computer, starring at the screen solemnly. 

_And yet... your compassion brings back the pain tenfold   
Reopens a wound that will never grow old   
Reason verses my heart, and reason cannot win   
Your undying compassion makes me love you all over again._


End file.
